Runaway Love
by amburnikole
Summary: Jareth is all set to marry The Queen of Chaos and runs and then Empress Sarah, when his old love comes back into his life. Can Jareth realize in time, just how evil the Empress is and marry HIS Sarah?


**RUNAWAY LOVE**

**By Empress Sarah**

**[ [sarah_jareth@yahoo.com][1] ]**

  


* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Jareth paced his room fervently. He was to be married to the Queen of Chaos and Jareth felt very chaotic.

Then a little Goblin peeked through his door. "Yer Majesty.....its time." Jareth breathed in a deep breath and walked out to the alter to wait for his bride.   


* * *

Sarah sighed. She was perspiring, it was hot, and she was so nervous. She was getting married today.

Then Toby peeked through the door. "Sarah...its time." Sarah breathed deeply and walked out to begin her march to the alter.   


* * *

Jareth watched as his bride approached him fidgeting more and more as she approached. Sarah get closer and closer to the alter and became more nervous with each step.Just as she was to the alter Jareth bolted to the door and ran out turning into an owl and flying off.   


* * *

Just as she was to reach the alter, Sarah did a 180 and ran as fast as her legs would go into her Ferrari and sped off.   


* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Jareth sat on his throne thinking. Why did I run? I was afraid I guess, but I didn't feel fear. It just all didn't feel right somehow. Jareth sighed in frustration. That was the 3rd time he had run from his wedding day. When would it end?   


* * *

Sarah sighed. This was the 3rd time she had run from her commitment. Why? Sarah couldn't understand. She had thought she loved them, but It turned out to not be so. It just didn't feel right. *I cant keep doing this* Sarah thought. When would it stop?

Sarah and Jareth turned at the same time and looked out their windows....staring into the starry night   


* * *

**1 year later**

Sarah was engaged again. This time she was sure it was right, right? OK Sarah don't think like that. We know where that leads. Jareth was engaged to Empress sarah of the Crystalline realm. This time Im going to get through the WHOLE wedding. No more running. This time is right....right? Ok Jareth, don't think like that now...that only leads to doubt. Doubt leads to running.....Hmmm, I need some support through this. I need someone to talk to. Hmmm.....Sarah!! Sarah needed to talk to someone....someone she knew. Just to talk about how she felt. Then she turned to see Jareth in her mirror."Jareth?"

"Yes sarah. I need to ask a favour of you....."

"Yes..."

"I need someone to talk to DESPERATLY....would you be willing to come to the castle for a couple days and talk....maybe we could remeniss "(is that how its spelled?)

"Yes! Actually I need someone to talk to too....this is perfect...when can I leave?"

"How about now?"

"Now is great!"

"Alright."

And in a flash...Sarah was gone.   


* * *

Jareth and Sarah sat and talked for hours about what the other had been doing over the years.Jareth had admitted to checking in on her from time to time, and Sarah had admitted she had wondered about him from time to time as well. Neither person admitted to their multiple wedding problems.

"What did you need to talk to me about Jareth?"

"I just need a friend's advice. Im getting married..."

"Oh really!? Me too!"

"That's wonderful Sarah."

"Thanks. Go on."

"And Im having some jitters. How do I know she's the right one?"

"Im having the same problem. How do I know that he's the right one for me?"

They both laughed. Sarah noticed she loved Jareth's laugh and his beautiful smile. *Sarah, control yourself. He doesn't   
love you anymore. Plus, you're over him! right?*

Jareth looked a little down.

"Whats wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I just miss my father. I haven't seen him since I was little.It was his birthday yesterday."

"I see, Im sorry. Did he die?"

"No, he just dissapeared...after my mother died I never saw him again."

Sarah hugged him.

"Well, Im sure it will get better. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks..."   


* * *

Over the course of the next 2 days, sarah and Jareth became good friends and talked openly about their fears of marriage. They went for long walks through the castle and the Goblin Village.

Then the Empress came to visit."Jareth my love!"

"Ah...my Empress!"

They shared a kiss and Sarah winced inwardly. "Sarah, this is...Sarah..."

"Nice to meet you Sarah."said the Empress

"Likewise."

Empress Sarah gave Jareth a what-is-she-doing-here look.

Jareth whispered to her."Shes just visiting. I invited her."

She gave him a stern look."Im going to the room dear. I think Ill take a nap."

"Alright..See you at dinner?"

"Yes, at dinner. Till then darling."

They kissed and Sarah pretended to look out the window. Jareth returned his attention to sarah."Well Sarah what shall we do now?"

"Lets go for a walk in the forest."

"Alright, lets go."

They walked for about an hour looking at beautiful flowers and trees and animals. By then it was the hottest time of the   
day and Sarah was sweltering. "Is there a creek or something nearby Jareth?"

"Yes, right around this corner I believe."

They turned the corner and there was a little river flowing. Sarah bent down to scoop up some water when Jareth pushed her in.

"Hey!" Sarah fell with a splash.

Jareth laughed. He watched her walk out of the water and squeeze out her wet hair. *She is still so very beautiful. I wish...OK Jareth get a grip. You don't love her anymore..right? And besides she doesnt love you....I think....*

Sarah took Jareth's moment of thought and pushed him into the river as well....but Jareth caught her arm pulling her in as   
well. They fought with each other splashing and kicking. Till Sarah tripped into Jareth's arms and a moment of silence occurred. They eyes were caught in each others gaze and all that could be heard was the running water. Jareth closed the gap and kissed Sarah gently on the mouth. She returned the kiss but they both broke it abruptly, remembering where they were.

Jareth spoke first."Im sorry.."

"No Im sorry..."

"Lets just forget this.."

"Yes..."

They dried off and headed back to the castle not speaking a word about what just happened. Unseen, a Crystal floated up out of the trees and to the castle where it transformed into Empress Sarah.

"That little wench! How dare she do this to me!"

When they got back to the castle Jareth parted with Sarah and said he'd meet her at dinner. Then, he transformed into an owl and flew off into the distance. Sarah sat and reflected on what happened. She wanted to forget it, but It was so lovely. NOthing had felt so right. Not even a kiss with her current beau made her feel this way. *I thought I was   
over this!*

Then her world went black and when the world returned she was in an old dusty room."Hello?"There was a movement in the corner."Jareth?"

"No not Jareth."

"Empress?"

"Yes....I have a bone to pick with you."

Sarah was scared.

"I saw what you two did in the river....not very smart."

"Im sorry..I didnt mean for that to happen."

"Im sure you didn't, but Im not going to lose my potential husband and a new kingdom to rule because of you. Every woman Jareth has tried to marry has been let standing at the alter, and its all because of you."

"Me? And every woman he's tried to marry? You aren't his first?"

"Hehe, I don't think so. Im the 4th.""4th?"

"He runs from the alter as soon as the bride comes down the aisle. And its because of you that he runs."*He runs? like   
me.....* "Me? Why me?"

"You're the one he loves....REALLY loves....but wont admit to himself that he does....look at this.."Sarah pointed to a   
painting covered with a sheet. Sarah looked and Empress sarah removed the sheet.Sarah gasped. It was a painting of her from that night when they danced at the ball in her gown.

"He has all these reminders of you locked away in this room, and comes and visits them every night.""But, why? If he loves me why doesnt he tell me?"

"Well for one, he doesnt think you love him, and too he has convinced himself he doesnt love you."

"Im so sorry....had I known, I wouldnt have put us in the situation we were in today."

"Well Im going to make sure you don't do any more damage. I want my new kingdom and Im going to get it and you wont be in my way."

"What are you saying?"

"Im saying you're going home now...and not coming back..and If you do you WILL regret it."

Before sarah could protest, the world went black again.

Empress sarah laughed to herself and dissapeard out of the room. Then Hoggle come out from behind the painting. "Oh no! Poor sarah! Poor Jareth! He has no idea what hes marrying! I have to tell him!" Hoggle ran off to find the king.

Jareth flew in throught the window of the throne room and sat in hischair.   
"Ah darling! How was your nap?"

"Wonderful..."

"Where's Sarah?"

"She left...she askled me to send her home and I did...apparantly shes getting married tommorrow...and so are we...what a coincidence..dont you think?"

Jareth felt a tug at his heart at the thought of Sarah gone.He quickly masked his pain."Yes."

"Come love, lets eat."

Jareth took Sarah's arm in his and they walked to dinner together.

When Sarah came to she found herself in her room.No! She loved jareth! Damnit! OK sarah, just pull yourself together...you're just going to have to get over him...somehow.....wait..whats today? Sarah looked at her calendar....April 15?!?!?! oh no. the wedding is tommorrow! sarah wanted to scream in fustration. She could do this, would do this. She loved her fiancee' before she left with Jareth and nothing changed that, right? She would marry him and they would be happy together.   


* * *

Jareth stared out his window. His wedding was today, but somehow he wasnt happy. Something wasnt right, just wasnt there. *Jareth, get a grip on yourself. You are going to marry Sarah, just not the Sarah you really love.* Jareth thought of Empress Sarah and quickly remembered to finish tieing his tie. A goblin peered through the door.

"Yer majesty....its time..."

"Alright, Ill be there in a minute."

He could do this, would do this. He took a deep breath.

Then Hoggle came through the door. "Jareth! You cant do this! You cant marry her! She scared Sarah half to death and sent her away. Sarah didn't want to go, but she made her. She just wants to marry you for your kingdom."

"How do you know all of this Hoggle?"

"I was there hidin' sir."

"Hmm.....I don't believe you Hoggle. here! You are just trying to sabotage my marriage!" He shooed Hoggle away and headed for the ceremony.   


* * *

Sarah stood in front of her mirror looking at herself. Somehow an image of Jareth slipped in her mind and she let herself imagine him holding her. *Snap out of it Sarah!* God, why was this happening? Sarah sighed deeply. *Well, time to face the music I suppose.*

Sarah was stopped by her cousin Brianna.

"Sarah, I have to tell you i'm so sorry."

"What?"

"I didn't mean to....I really didn't, but it just happened and it wasnt his fault!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"ABOUT WHAT!?"

"Well......."

"Spill it."

"We slept together, your fiancee' and me. I don't know how it happened Sarah, but I know I really love him but Im so sorry. This must stink for you."

Sarah smiled inside. "Well, these things happen Brianna, I understand. Here, you marry him today. You're the same size as me. Go for it, with my blessing."

"Oh sarah thank you!" They hugged each other and Sarah went to change out of   
her dress and dress Brianna.

The wedding was beautiful.The way they looked at each other, she knew they were in love and Sarah had to admit she did feel kind of sad. Sad that she didn't have a love like that. She watched their kiss. A seal of their forever love. She stayed for the reception and threw rice as they left on what would ahve been her honeymoon. The guests still stayed and partied in celebration and Sarah went to walk in her rose garden.   


* * *

Jareth was pacing. She was late. Was was keeping her? He went to go find her.

Empress Sarah laughed heartily. "Yes sisters...soon I will have his kingdom..after I dump him of course."

Her sisters laughed.

"He is such a fool! To think that I love him?! ha!"

Jareth walked down the corridor to Emrpess Sarah's room and was about to enter when he heard laughter.

"And the look on that silly Sarah's face when I told her to leave! She was so afraid I was going to hurt her. Good riddance, that little wench. Jareth's kingdom is mine, and her puny love for him cant stop me."

Jareth barged in. "Oh yes it can."

Empress Sarah's mouth dropped open. "Jareth!?"

"Yes my "darling". So its true, you sent Sarah away.!"

"It was for your own good dear." She reached out for his arm.

"Don't touch me! You lied to me! You don't love me! You just want my power, my kingdom!"

"So! And I WILL have it."

"Oh, no my Empress, you will not."

With that Jareth summoned a crystal and grew it to the size of Empress Sarah and her sisters and it engulfed them and shrunk down. He held it in his hands.

"Have a nice trip *dear*."

Then Jareth blew the bubble-like crystal into the air and it floated off into the distance.

Jareth hung his head.* Oh sarah, Im so sorry.*

Then hoggle came in.

"Yer majesty..the wedding?"

"There will be no wedding Hoggle...Im sorry..you were right. I caught her gloating."

"Im sorry Jareth."

"Its alright Hoggle."

"Are you gonna go after sarah? her wedding was today."

"Today?! Yes Hoggle, yes. I just hope I wont be too late."

Then Jareth transformed into an owl and flew off.   


* * *

Sarah sank down into the grass in her garden and cried. Cried for everything she ever wanted and for everything she ever had and lost. She was so stupid. She let herself love him again. Why? She continued to cry.

Jareth reformed in Sarah's front yard. There a bustling party was occuring.

"Excuse me.."

The lady stopped.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me where the bride is?"

"The bride? Shes long gone! They're probably half way to Hawaii by now on their honeymoon.!"

"Oh, thank you."

Jareth felt his heart break. He wanted to cry. He began to walk. He found his way through some bushes when he heard sobbing. He followed the noise. There he saw her. HIs heart lept. She hadnt married him. Then who got married? Jareth picked a rose from the garden quietly and began to sing:

**"To Really Love a Woman**   
**To Understand Her**   
**You gotta know her deep inside**   
**Hear every thought**   
**See every dream**   
**And give her wings when she wants to fly**   
**And when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms**   
**You know you really love a woman"**

  


Sarah stopped crying and drew in a sharp breath. It was him. Or it sounded like him. She'd know his beautiful vocie anywhere. She could feel him looking at her. She didn't dare turn around to interrupt his song.

**"When you love a woman**   
**You tell her that shes really woman**   
**When you love a woman you tell her that shes the one**   
**Cause she needs somebody to tell her that its gonna**   
** last forever**   
**So tell me have you ever really**   
**really really ever loved a woman"**

Sarah turned to face him. "Have you?"

"Yes Sarah I have.I've loved you, from the moment I met you."

"What about Empress Sarah?"

"She's gone. She just wanted me for my kingdom and my power, and the funny thing is, I don't feel bad. I don't care that shes gone. I know that if I really loved her Id feel some kind of remorse but I don't feel a thing. What about your fiancee'? I thought you two..."

"He married my cousin. They fell in love.And the funny thing is, I don't feel bad either."

He held out the rose and wiped the teard off of her cheeks with it and then trailed it down her lips. "You're so beautiful."

"Jareth, I love you. I was crying over you. I thought I's lost you to that....that....woman...and the thought of me never being able to kiss you again drove me insane.I..I."

He put the rose to her lips. "Shhhh..."

Then he replaced the rose with his lips. Their kiss started off softly but then grew into something much more. It became more of a hunger, a need, for both. When they broke apart Jareth spoke.

"Sarah...please...marry me...."

Sarah smiled. "Yes..."

They kissed again and dissapeared in a flash of light and glitter.   


* * *

**EPILOUGE**

* * *

The great hall in the castle bustled with activity. Little goblins were scurrying everywhere carrying flowers and decor. One main character was directing them all in their actions.

"Alright....you, put those in that corner...you straighten those chairs.....lets go, we havent got all day.."

One goblin hopped up to him. "Mr Hoggle, sir, where do these go?"

"Those go with the bride, take them to her chambers."

"Yes sir."

Jareth tugged at his tie. It wasnt straight. And he was nervous.He took in a deep breath. The day he'd waited for all of his life was here and this time he wouldnt run away.   


* * *

Sarah smoothed out her dress, again. She was very nervous. Only in her dreams did she ever kiss Jareth,and she was about to marry him! Who would have thought? Her and the Goblin king......hey, this meant she was the goblin queen! *Im going to be a queen* sarah smiled at the thought.

"Sarah..."

"Yes?"

"Its time to get in your place dear..."

"Alright..."

Sarah picked up the flowers the little goblin had dropped off to her earlier and walked out of the room towards the Great Hall.   


* * *

The guests we all very excited. Everyone of great importance was in attendance. And of course, all of Sarah's friends were there as well.Ludo and Sir Didymus and Ambrosius were there. Hoggle, being the best man and all was there as well. Jareth stood proudly by the alter waiting.

Sarah breathed in heavily. The little goblinesses picked up her train and prepared for the wlak down the Aisle. "Wait...who is going to walk me down the aisle?"

All the goblins looked at each other.

"I will..."

Sarah looked over to where the voice came from. "Who...are you?"

"Why Jareth's father of course....cant you see the resemblance?"

Sarah laughed. They wore their hair exactly the same. She couldnt believe she didn't see it at first. They almost were the same except he was a little older and his eyes werent mismatched. She extended her arm and he took it and the music began to play.   


* * *

Jareth stood tall and watched the doors open to reveal Sarah. Was that his father? It was! He hadnt seen his father in centuries......Jareth smiled. Sarah looked around the hall. It was beautiful.In the middle of the wall in the Great Hall hung high above everyone was the painting of Sarah, uncovered and shown in all its beauty. Sarah almost cried at the happiness she felt. She didn't feel scared, she felt whole and knew she wouldnt run from him. When she reached the alter Jareht's father kissed her on the cheek and whispered to her:"Go on dear...Ive waited centuries for your destiny to be fulfilled...dont dissapoint me now..."

Destiny. They were destined to be. Always were, always would be. Sarah took her place beside Jareth and they were wed. Jareth kissed Sarah gently on her lips and they parted turning around to look at their guests.

Jareth's father got up and moved to his son. "Well done son.."

"Father, I havent seen you in ages.."

"yes i know.....but that was the way it was meant to be....I knew that when you two fulfilled your destiny's together that I could return."

"You knew we would end up together?"

"Of course, we elder fae know everything.You to were destined to be. Your blessed mother...she was the one who knew it first. Before she died she spoke of it to me."

"Mother....I wish she could have been here."

"Oh she was here...you know she wouldnt miss this, alive or not..."

Jareth smiled and hugged his father.

"Congratulations son."

"Thank you."

"Sarah...come and give your father-in-law a hug."

Sarah smiled and hugged him. Then he went to join the party and Sarah and Jareth slipped out onto the patio. Sarah looked into jareth's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you to, and now we will forever be together."

And there they kissed under the moonlight, the music of the night filling their ears. They were both complete and would forever belong to each other.   
  
  


   [1]: mailto:sarah_jareth@yahoo.com



End file.
